


It suits you

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: New gala, new wardrove





	It suits you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 suit. Super short!!!

If Lena had to survive this gala, at least she would invite her friends and girlfriend. 

Kara and Alex avoided at all cost that Maggie and Lena would know about their dresses. So be it. They didn't insist and just tried to trust them

So when Lena and Maggie were in the entrance waiting for the Danvers girl's limo they got shocked.

Alex walked in first. Wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and light blue tie as Maggie's dress. The short brunette was left with her mouth open as Alex reached for her. 

«Put yourself together, detective. Don't drool on my dress» Lena said

But then she saw her. Kara walking also on a suit of deep dark red, black shirt and shoes and a beautifuly blood red tie, as Lena's dress 

«well, now then. Don't drool over MY dress now. Photos are being taken of your dropped jaw» Maggie smirked. 

Well, Lena was human after all.


End file.
